Qual o nome do filme?
by FireKai
Summary: A Sakura e companhia decidem jogar um jogo onde o objectivo é descobrirem, com uma pista, qual o nome do filme de que se está a falar. Mas o jogo não é fácil e a Tomoyo e o Eriol mostram uma rivalidade para tentarem ser o melhor.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem.**

**Qual o nome do filme?**

A Meilin, o Shaoran, a Tomoyo, o Eriol e a Sakura estavam todos juntos na sala da casa da Sakura e estavam a ficar aborrecidos de morte.

**Meilin: **Não há nada para fazer?

**Tomoyo: **Eu podia ir buscar umas roupas que eu fiz, fazia com que vocês as usassem e depois filmava-vos, o que acham? **– perguntou ela, sorrindo.**

**Os outros: **¬¬ Não obrigado.

**Eriol: **Podíamos jogar um jogo. **– sugeriu ele.**

**Sakura: **Que jogo Eriol? **– perguntou ela, curiosa.**

**Eriol: **É assim, um de nós pensa num filme. Depois dá uma pista e os outros têm de adivinhar qual o nome do filme. **– explicou ele. – **O que acham da ideia?

**Meilin: **É melhor que nada. **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Shaoran: **Quem começa?

Eles entreolharam-se.

**Eriol: **Bom, posso ser eu. **– disse ele. – **Aqui vai a pista. Um filho e um pai despedem-se rapidamente. Qual é o nome do filme?

Os outros ficaram em silêncio, a pensar.

**Tomoyo: **Essa pista é muito vaga… não sei a resposta e olha que de filmes percebo eu! **– disse ela.**

**Meilin: **Não faço ideia que filme seja… talvez… o Pai Rápido.

**Shaoran: **Isso existe?

**Meilin: **Não sei, disse ao calhas. **– disse ela, sorrindo e encolhendo os ombros.**

**Sakura: **Bom, eu não vejo muitos filmes…

**Eriol: **Desistem todos?

**Os outros: **Sim. **– responderam eles, em coro.**

**Eriol: **Então se desistem… o filme chama-se Tchau Pai, Tchau Filho.

Todos ficaram a olhar para ele e depois começaram a rir-se.

**Meilin: **Essa foi boa!

**Sakura: **Ah, assim não dava mesmo para adivinhar. **– disse ela.**

**Tomoyo: **Também sei jogar assim. Posso ser a próxima a dar uma pista sobre um filme?

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente.

**Tomoyo: **Ora bem, então é assim. Numa cidade havia muitas motos Yamaha e só duas Honda. Qual é o nome do filme?

**Sakura: **Deve ter a ver com motos. **– disse ela, pensativa. – **Não conheço muitos filmes de motos.

**Meilin: **Também pode ter a ver com velocidade. Será Velocidade Rápida?

**Tomoyo: **Não.

**Shaoran: **Será os Transformers?

**Tomoyo: **Não tem nada a ver. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Eriol: **Essa pista tem uma grande rasteira… mas eu não sei a resposta.

**Sakura: **Olha, eu desisto.

**Meilin: **Eu também.

**Shaoran: **Qual é a resposta, Tomoyo?

A Tomoyo sorriu a todos.

**Tomoyo: **A resposta é Poca Hondas.

A Meilin e a Sakura começaram a rir-se imenso. O Shaoran fez um ligeiro sorriso.

**Eriol: **Nada mal, Tomoyo. **– disse ele. – **Então, vejam lá se adivinham este. Um homem tinha como profissão cuidar de ursos. Mas certo dia, ele largou a sua profissão. Qual é o nome do filme?

**Sakura: **Deve ser o Winnie the Pooh!

**Eriol: **Não, não é.

**Meilin: **Deve ser aquele filme da Disney em que havia dois ursos… não me lembro o nome…

**Eriol: **Também não é esse filme, Meilin.

**Shaoran: **Eu não faço ideia que filme seja. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros, resignado.**

**Tomoyo: **Eu acho que sei a resposta.

**Eriol: **Ai sim? Então diz. **– disse ele, sorrindo, apesar de não achar que ela fosse acertar.**

**Tomoyo: **O Ex-Ursista.

A Sakura, a Meilin e o Shaoran olharam para o Eriol, à espera que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

**Eriol: **A resposta… está certa. **– disse ele.**

**Sakura: **Boa! Adivinhaste Tomoyo!

**Meilin: **Isto não vale! É tudo muito difícil. **– queixou-se ela.**

**Tomoyo: **Não desanimes Meilin. **– disse ela. – **Tentem adivinhar este. O Robin estava sempre a chatear o seu irmão mais novo. Até que um dia, o irmão mais novo contou à mãe o que se estava a passar. Qual é o nome do filme?

**Sakura: **Mãe Natal?

**Tomoyo: **¬¬ Claro que não, Sakura.

**Shaoran: **Robin dos Bosques?

**Tomoyo: **Não, mas já esteve mais longe. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Meilin: **O Delator.

**Shaoran: **Isso existe Meilin?

**Meilin: **Não faço ideia. Ao menos digo qualquer coisa. **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Shaoran: **¬¬

**Eriol: **Eu sei a resposta. É fácil.

A Tomoyo lançou-lhe um olhar observador.

**Tomoyo: **Então diz lá a resposta, espertinho.

**Eriol: **Bate mãe, em Robin.

**Tomoyo: **Sim, é essa a resposta correcta. **– disse ela, meio aborrecida.**

**Meilin: **Bolas, vocês são mesmo bons nisto!

**Sakura: **É verdade.

**Eriol: **Sim, eu sou bom nisto de adivinhar. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Tomoyo: **Ora, eu também! **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Shaoran: **Então, desta vez vou ser eu a dar uma pista. Vamos ver se algum de vocês consegue adivinhar. **– disse ele, olhando para o Eriol e para a Tomoyo.**

**Tomoyo: **Certo.

**Eriol: **Vamos a isso.

**Shaoran: **Para comprar uma bola, um homem pegou em duas bolas, uma vermelha e uma azul e teve de escolher entre elas. Escolheu a vermelha e largou a outra. **– disse o Shaoran. – **Qual é o nome do filme?

**Meilin: **Céu Azul?

**Shaoran: **Estás a inventar outra vez.

**Meilin: **Bolas, então quer dizer que eu não acertei. **– disse ela, desanimada.**

**Sakura: **Tem alguma coisa a ver com bolas? Há muitos filmes de desportos e coisas assim…

O Eriol e a Tomoyo pareciam muito pensativos.

**Shaoran: **Então, algum de vocês sabe a resposta? **– perguntou ele.**

**Tomoyo: **Eu acho que sei.** – disse ela. – **Acho que é… Largou a Azul.

**Shaoran:** Acertaste!

A Tomoyo sorriu imenso, enquanto o Eriol parecia meio aborrecido.

**Sakura: **Bom, este jogo abriu-me o apetite. **– disse ela. – **Vamos comer qualquer coisa.

O Shaoran e a Meilin seguiram a Sakura até à cozinha.

**Eriol: **Tu tens boas capacidades, Tomoyo. **– disse ele.**

**Tomoyo: **Tu também. **– disse ela, sorrindo-lhe. – **Temos de jogar este jogo mais vezes.

**Eriol: **Sim. **– disse ele. – **Sabes, sei pouco sobre ti. Devíamos ir jantar juntos qualquer dia.

**Tomoyo: **Ah, gostava muito.

**Sakura: **Então, não vêem comer? **– perguntou a Sakura, gritando da cozinha.**

**Tomoyo: **Vamos já.

E sorrindo um para o outro, o Eriol e a Tomoyo foram para a cozinha.

**E aqui está o fim desta pequena fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Ficou com um leve toque de Tomoyo x Eriol. **


End file.
